The Confession of Velma Kelly
by Sweep.of.days
Summary: Velma Kelly's version of the Cell Block Tango. please please please rate and review as I would really appreciate it! Thanks!


The Confessions of Velma Kelly.

I woke up at... (what time was it?)... in (who's bed was this?)...with (who was this man?)

I threw the hot covers away from me. My head was killing. My skin seemed to stretch tightly across my skull. I stared around me. The room looked like it belonged to a cheap, lousy hotel. Ugh...

I'm never doing that again, I vowed to myself for the hundredth time. The lump beside me stirred. If I hurried up before he woke, maybe Charlie wouldn't notice I'd gone again. As I gathered my garments that had been scattered across the room, I noticed some of them had been ripped. Perfect.

"Where are you going?" The man on the bed sat up and rubbed his eyes. I ignored him and made my way to the door. "Hey... where do you think you're going little lady?" He jumped off the bed and stumbled on a few wine bottles on his way over to me. Still, I ignored him as I swung the door open. He caught me by the wrist and swivelled me around to face him, "I'm talkin' to ya! Don't ignore me! I ain't done with you yet." He placed both hands on my hips and gave an ugly thrust with his own hips. How repulsive. He tried to bring me back to the bed. I had been brought up in a rough area. I might look like a pretty pink girl, but there's so much more to me than that. His grip tightened on my wrists. I drew my arms out and shoved him backwards. He landed with a crash on the floor. Swiping for my ankles, he scrambled towards me again. I brought my high-heeled foot around and it struck the side of his head. He yelped before clutching his temple. I made an impatient sound as I left through the open door. I heard him shouting after me.

I was a slag and I fucking well knew it. Charlie didn't deserve this, I told myself again, for the hundredth time. Ha. If I'd have only known just what or _who_ he was doing behind my back, then I would have thought differently. As I walked outside, I felt myself almost dip out of consciousness. The puddles rippled underneath my step and the cigarette butts rolled as I kicked past them. My apartment wasn't much, because I was always on the move. But, it was satisfactory.

Quickly and quietly, so he wouldn't notice, I moved into the bathroom and washed myself. My make up was sliding down my face. Once I had had a few glasses of water, I disposed of my clothes and changed into my nightwear – which let's face it... wasn't much. Just skimpy underwear really.

There he was: my husband, a sleeping angel in my eyes, dribbling a little on the pillow. His peaceful face was carefree. Well, this time tomorrow we would be on tour again with my sister. Then we'd see how carefree he'd be, facing the endless crowds all through the night. As I slipped into the bed, I swore I wouldn't do this to him again. And again. And again.

...

His lips kissed softly up my neck. His hand trailed down my arm. "Good morning, sweetheart."

I turned around and gazed up into Charlie's eyes. His dark, beautiful eyes. I had to be a fool to be cheating on him. Then again, I've always been a fool. I mumbled a few words before wrapping myself around him.

"Are you ready for the tour?" He murmured into my hair.

"Well, as ready as I'm ever going to be." I sighed.

"Need cheering up?"

I grunted. He took that as a yes. Positioning himself over my body, he reached down between us. "You'll need to lose these." He muttered, showing the shadow of a smile as he tugged my underpants off. I caught my breath as his hand made contact with my skin. This pleased him, "Oh, did you like that?"

I didn't reply, but pulled him closer to me. Then he rubbed slowly and I began to feel a small knot tighten in my lower regions. My fingers ran across his muscular back and his hand found its way up my stomach and to the back of my head. He lifted my head up carefully so he could watch my reaction as he gently rocked into me. I bit my lip and was about to speak when his warm mouth effectively prevented me from making any kind of words. As we made love, I heard a knock at the door. "I should get it..."

"Later..." He didn't stop pushing in and out of me and I had no choice but to do what he said. I felt the pleasure surge through our bodies and then with one final thrust, we both spasmed together.

"You know, I'd rather you didn't do that while I'm knocking on your door." My sister Veronica was stood in the doorway to the bedroom, leaning casually against the post. "It's probably best that you learn how to lock up properly too. Then again... I don't know how long I would have been waiting out there, otherwise... So never mind."

I looked over Charlie's head at her. "Will you go away?" I said irritably.

She laughed cheerily and sat on the bed, "Get off her, Charlie." She said, pushing him off me, "It's my turn to talk to her now. You've had all night."

Propping myself up on my elbow, I grabbed my nightgown which was screwed up on the floor. "Turn away for a minute while I put this on, please."

Veronica faced away while I slipped into the gown. "What do you want anyway?" I asked.

"Oh, not a lot, apart from to tell you that the taxi is coming a little earlier tonight. In fact it's coming this afternoon at two so I hope you're packed."

"Yes, I packed three days ago." I replied, taking a seat on my bed, trying to ignore the fact that Charlie was still naked and right beside me, his arm slithering around my waist.

"Charlie, give it a rest, will you?" Veronica threw a pillow at his head. "I want to talk to her without her getting distracted, okay?"

Charlie grinned wickedly and rolled over onto his back.

"So where is it picking us up?" I asked. I was still feeling very hung-over from the previous night.

"Here. So right here is where I'll be until it picks us up." Veronica coked her head to one side, "By the way, you look a mess this morning, Vel. Were you drunk last night?"

I shrugged. "I'm aware and yes, I had a few glasses of wine."

Veronica examined her nails, "Well, you'd better go and get cleaned up, hadn't you?"

"Can't you go away?" I rolled my eyes. She just laughed and shook her head. She had always been like this. She could get away with murder with that smile. Then again... so can I...

"Fine. Charlie, make sure she behaves while I'm getting ready." I said. Charlie rolled his eyes and turned over.

"I'll just pretend she's doesn't exist..." He muttered grumpily nuzzling his head into his pillow. It was my turn to laugh this time. On my way out I threw a pillow that had fallen to the floor at Veronica and scarpered before she had time to react.

...

When I opened the door, Charlie was buttoning his shirt up. "Where's Veronica?" I asked him. He just shrugged and picked up his jacket. "She left the room while I got ready. But I'm not sure where she's gone."

"Well, I just need to go and assemble my things together. What time is it?"

"Half past one." Said Veronica from behind me.

"Where did you come from?" I asked.

"Same place you came from. You should know that by now." She smirked, "Well once that's ready, we'll wait outside." Veronica said, indicating her finger at Charlie.

"_That_ happens to be my husband."

She laughed merrily. "Whatever it is, it needs to hurry up."

"Alright, alright..." He grumbled as he smoothed his hair down. On his way out, his hand nipped my backside.

"Saw that." I said as he withdrew his hand, subtly. He pulled the corners of his mouth up into a devilish smile. "You'll be seeing it again, tonight." He winked.

...

"Well, I think this is where we're staying." Veronica pointed to a hotel with flashing neon lights saying, 'Cicero'.

"You think?" Charlie raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, shut up and fetch our luggage." Veronica retorted. Charlie shook his head as he opened the boot.

When we arrived in the lobby, I made my way over to the front desk.

"Good evening, how can I help?" The lady behind the desk said. Her greying hair was pulled up into a tight bun.

"Hello, we've booked apartment number 17." I never realised just how ironic that was, at the time. Of course I didn't.

"What name please?" She asked, flicking through her guest book.

"Kelly. Velma Kelly."

"Right... here's your key." She reached behind her and unhooked a small silver key. "Have a nice evening."

We carried our luggage upstairs and opened the door. It wasn't very large, but it was alright. There was a kitchen, a bathroom and two bedrooms. The master bedroom had an ensuite bathroom.

"Well, that's where me and Charlie will be sleeping." I hurriedly wheeled my suitcase into the bedroom.

Veronica snickered, "I'm sure you'll be doing a _lot _of sleeping in that large, springy bed."

I ignored that.

"Then again, I'll be here, so you might want to save yourself the embarrassment..." She added.

"Oh, that wouldn't stop us, would it Charlie?" I turned to Charlie who unexpectedly grabbed me by the waist and pulled me to his body. Deciding to take it a step further, I hitched my leg around his hip and shot a sly look at Veronica who seemed completely unabashed. Fine. If that's how she wanted it. I kissed Charlie with a hard passion. His hands trailed down to my rear and he picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and his face kissed down to my breast. I peeked at Veronica who still stood watching with mild interest. I hopped down.

"Alright, you win." I laughed. She smiled in return.

"I always do." Then she winked, pulling her own suitcase into the other bedroom... But she didn't. Not always.

...

The crowd was huge. They were all screaming and cheering.

"They love us already." I whispered to Veronica.

She nodded. "They'll love us even more, once we get going."

The music began, and we started our double act: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, Splits, Spread Eagles, Back-flips, Flip-flops one right after the other. The crowd whooped as we danced and gave quirky smiles and jokes. It was a fantastic night. One to really remember.

...

The next night went just as smoothly, if not better.

...

On the third night, that's when things began to go a little wrong. We were all knackered out of our heads. The crowd still didn't seem to notice our little slip ups, but we were glad when the next night was our night off. We all turned in early and rested.

The next few nights' performances went fairly well and when we only had a few more days left, I realised I hadn't had sex with Charlie the whole time we'd been on tour.

Then he virtually attacked me when we got to bed.

"I've needed you so much. I have barely touched you this week." He said quietly, by my side. I realised how irritable I'd been getting. Maybe it was the sexual tension. He leaned over me, skipping the seductions. We both realised how much we wanted each other right then and there. I yanked his face towards mine and we kissed until our mouths were sore. Then he ran his tongue down my chin, then neck, then my breast (pausing a little), then down my stomach and stopping right between my legs. I arched my back as he kissed and sucked at me. It felt amazing. He kissed his way back up to my mouth and I pushed him off. He looked confused for a second before he saw my hands pull down his underwear. My mouth closed on his length and I moved up and down slowly, then quickly, enjoying his interesting facial expressions which almost made me laugh at one point.

When I saw him begin to climax, I stopped, sending him insane. He rolled over me and began kissing me again. I raised my legs and fastened them round his back. He lifted his hips up then met me halfway. I may have said, "Oh" and "Yes" a few times... Then possibly shouted his name.

He stopped abruptly. We both gasped, and then he picked up a steady rhythm. He was so good at this stuff... He stopped just as I was about to orgasm and the tension almost killed me. He waited for a second while I calmed down before pounding me hard and fast. It didn't hurt because we'd done it so often. Then I finally came.

I wasn't aware of what I did next as I was on such an emotional high. He continued thrusting until he finally unloaded his lot into me.

Then I heard somebody shout, "Oh, shut up, will you? Some people are trying to get their beauty sleep, here! Or at least wait until I'm asleep before you start screaming, please! You have no idea how disturbing it is..."

We both grinned and then Charlie fell to the side and we both lay there, panting and sweating.

I tried to say something but I just let out a ragged breath. He nodded.

"I – know – how – you..." He began.

"...feel. Yes." I finished.

What a perfect little life I had then. Little bitch...

...

I woke up the next morning with Charlie's arms wrapped around me. As I made to get up, his arms clenched. "No." He growled, "You're staying right here."

"I didn't realise you were awake." I said, lying back down.

"I've been waiting for you to wake up so I can ravish you again."

"Shit." I said. "Just give me two minutes." I left for the toilet. I cleaned my teeth. I washed my underarms and face. There. That should do it. As I returned, the bugger was sat up... tossing off.

"Charlie!" I scolded.

"What?" He cocked an eyebrow teasingly.

"That's my job."

...

"Get up, lovebirds." Veronica rapped on the door. I opened my eyes. The light poured through the gaps in the thin curtains.

"Charlie, time to get up." I shook him gently. He looked up at me with that gleam in his eyes. Surely he wasn't ready again.

He was.

"Shit, Charlie... Not again..." I didn't make any great attempt to wrestle him off me, however and just as we both finished, Veronica came into the room.

"Get up! I know you're tired, but you're not the only ones! I couldn't sleep for hearing you both at it all fucking night!" She glared at us both, moodily.

"Well, somebody woke up on the wrong side of bed this morning." I replied, chuckling a little.

"Don't." She said, testily. "And hurry up, or we'll be late. We have to go to the other side of the city tonight..."

Her bad mood didn't put me off my day. I still felt happy. I'd just 'got to know' Charlie three times in the last 12 hours and I was feeling pleasantly tender and rather elated.

"Well, scoot, so I can get ready then." I wafted my hands in her direction. When Veronica left, I picked an identical red dress to the one that she was wearing. I hadn't even bothered covering myself up. I had a quick shower and felt wonderfully refreshed when I got out. Charlie admired me from the bed and watched me change. I headed to the bathroom to apply my make-up which usually took a while to do.

It took a fair few minutes until I had finally finished. Once again, as I came back to the bedroom, Charlie was jerking off.

"Shit, Charlie!" I closed my eyes briefly, "Well I'm going to have to leave you to it this time. I can't risk messing myself up, tonight."

He scrambled to the end of the bed and stared up at me, "Velma..." He blinked, eyes shining.

"No." My voice was hard, "Tonight. I promise. I'll make it good." I bent down and planted a kiss on his lips. "Get ready, hon, we don't want to anger Veronica anymore."

...

That night, we stood, and made our jokes and smiled at the audience. They didn't laugh or cheer as much as the other audiences had done. So they were going to be difficult to please. I looked at Veronica. She nodded. We had an emergency move that was very complicated, but if we pulled it off, we should gain the crowd's approval. We weaved in and out of each other and did a couple of flips in complete synchronisation. Then finally, I lifted Veronica up, holding on to her feet. I raised my hands as she stood on them. I was straining and then she did it. She did a back flip and landed perfectly. We stopped moving and held a still position. The crowd clapped and cheered and we continued our act. As we finished, we were both gasping for breath, but we kept our plastic smiles set upon our faces until we left the stage.

Charlie was waiting backstage with his arms outstretched. "Well done, darling." He drew me close to him. His hand found mine. "Ready to go, now?"

"Not just yet, we need to wait for our cheque." Veronica was leaning against the wall.

"I wish they'd hurry up." Charlie complained.

"Oh, shut up." Veronica clicked her tongue.

"Why what's up? Don't you feel very well?" I asked, pulling away to look at his face.

"No, I'm just horny..."

Veronica and I looked at each other and raised our eyebrows.

"Well, here he is anyway." Veronica pointed to a man who was holding a payslip out to us.

"Excellent. Now we can go."

...

It was the final night. We decided to have a little celebration and a few drinks before going out. We were sat in my room all laughing and joking.

"Vel, go and fetch some more drinks, will you?" Veronica asked, leaning lazily against the bedpost.

"No, go do it yourself!" I responded. She was always ordering me around.

"Fine." She got up and left. I should have known that the second she'd have gone that Charlie would suddenly get very intimate. It was what kept our love alive I suppose. We enjoyed each other's company but we also enjoyed being close.

He leaned over me unzipped his trousers. It sprung out and was staring at me. He moved it towards my mouth, and then Veronica returned.

"Fucking hell, you two! I go for 2 minutes and you're already getting personal! Do you ever do anything else?" She set the drinks down and then slapped her forehead. "Shit, I forgot the ice... Vel can you go this time? Come, on its only fair." She pouted and sat down.

Well I wasn't just about to let her watch me and Charlie get it on anyway, so I pushed him away and walked out. My sight was rather blurry. I was smashed off my face...

I grabbed the bucket of ice from the freezer and walked forwards, swaying a little.

Opening the door that closed behind me, I saw Charlie and Veronica sprawled out on the bed. Doing number 17. The Spread Eagle. More commonly known as the '69'. They were saying each other's names, passionately. I dropped the bucket, in complete shock. They both looked up at me, barely showing any remorse. Charlie and I carried a small pistol just in case. Almost everybody had one in America so it wasn't a big deal. It was lying on top of the cabinet. Without a second thought, in my blind anger, I took it in my hands and pointed it at them.

"Whoa! Velma! Velma, what're you doing?" Charlie sat up and Veronica slipped off him.

"You little bastards." I said in a soft, dangerous voice, walking towards them with the gun shaking in my hand.

"No, it's not what it looks like!" Charlie protested. Veronica turned to me and looked at me with her red lipstick smudged all over her mouth. Was that a smile?

"Go on, then! What was it?" I shouted, brandishing the gun in their faces.

Charlie stammered.

"How long has this been going on for?" I advanced menacingly towards them. "Was that why you were always over at our house?"

Veronica's mouth opened and closed, "Come on, sis, I'm drunk! I can't help it."

Then Charlie had the fucking cheek to stand up and open his arms for me. What did he expect me to do? Run into them and beg for his forgiveness on my short sightedness?

"Come on, baby." He came closer and touched my arm.

"Don't you _fucking _touch me!" I pulled the trigger and watched as my husband fell back onto the bed. Veronica screamed.

"Velma! What the fuck are you doing?" She screamed again.

"You thought you could deceive me? My husband cheating on me with my own _sister_!" I pointed the gun at her.

"Velma, don't do it!" She was sobbing. I almost put the gun away.

Then Charlie groaned and Veronica flung herself on him. "Charlie!" She cried.

That was the last straw. I took three shots at her and watched in horror as she fell on top of Charlie. The tears were streaming down his face and blood seeped from his mouth.

"Vel – Velma? Why?" He raised his arm to me. I shot once more. His arm dropped onto Veronica's back.

I saw them both lying there in each other's arms. If you took away the blood, they looked like a blissful, sleeping couple.

Why wasn't Charlie dead yet? I tried to shoot again. But there was no ammunition left. I didn't want to watch him suffer for too long. Even though he's a total asshole, I had loved him once... I moved towards them and took his bleeding throat in my hands and squeezed. He began coughing up more blood. His eyes widened and was that a spark of regret? It had better fucking well be. How long had they pulled the wool over my eyes?

"Goodbye, Charlie." I said as I watched his face pale and heard him stop breathing. I set my teeth and stood up. What was the time? Shit...

I ran out the house and made my way towards the stage, ripping posters down that said, "Velma and Veronica's famous double act".

Washing the blood off my hands and quickly changing, I hurried into the toilets. I heard the man announce our names.

The music began. I hurried on the stage and smoothed my face of all emotion. A little drastic, do you suppose?

Not in the slightest.


End file.
